


The Christmas Ball

by flimflam99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: Molly is getting ready for Bart's Christmas Dinner and Dance Ball.





	The Christmas Ball

Molly stared at herself in the full-length mirror. Her hands swept down the golden yellow dress smoothing imaginary wrinkles, her hair was done up with a golden ribbon. She looked like Belle from Beauty and the Beast she mused, turning this way and that to admire herself. She couldn’t wait for Michael, her hot new date, to arrive to take her to the Bart’s Christmas dinner and dance ball.

Her phone rang with a text alert. Molly swept it up and her heart plummeted. It was Michael, he wasn’t going to be able to make it, he had made it up with his ex-girlfriend. Molly didn’t even know he had an ex-girlfriend. She threw her phone back down on her bed and turned back to the mirror. The dress looked drab, she decided, her hair was awful, the golden band too childlike. She didn’t look like a princess, she looked like a kid playing dress up. 

Her hands went to the zip at the back of the dress. She wouldn’t go, not on her own and have everyone stare at her, whispering behind her back. Oh, Mary, John, Greg and Mike would be nice and at least Sherlock wouldn’t be there to deduce her, it was all his bloody fault anyway always saying horrible things.

She tugged at the dress but the zip was stuck, she tugged as hard as she dared and it was still stuck. She tried to zip it back up but it wouldn’t budge. Who could she call? All her friends including Mary and Meena were probably halfway to the dinner by now, the only person she knew who wasn’t going was……… Sherlock. Molly huffed out a breath and then thought, why not? The evening couldn’t get any worse, she was already upset and she wanted out of this damn dress. She picked up her phone and texted.

“I need your help, can you come over?”

“Is it urgent?”

“In a way, yes”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I need you but not half of Scotland Yard”

“I am on my way, 10 mins”

“Use your key to get in”

Molly waited, sat down on her bed, a few tears tracked down her face. When she heard the key in the door she stood back up and faced the mirror.

“Molly?” Sherlock called.

“In the bedroom.” Molly called out hoarsely.

Sherlock stood in the open doorway, Molly could see him in the mirror, she bent her head so he couldn’t see her tears.

“The zip in my dress is stuck, can you unzip me please?” Molly whispered. Sherlock was over in two strides, his hands going to her back, he didn’t unzip her though just gently clasped her shoulders.

“You want me to unzip you? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the ball?” Sherlock sounded confused.

“Can’t you deduce it, Sherlock? I’m sure you can’t wait to humiliate me, it’s practically a Christmas tradition, but can you unzip me first?” Molly felt Sherlock’s hands clench into her shoulders and she brought her head up and stared at his face in the mirror. He looked stricken.

“Your date fell through?” He asked gently.

Molly gave out a half sob/half laugh.

“Well done, Sherlock. Got it in one.” She wiped her face with her hands. “I wanted to look like a princess.” She shrugged off Sherlock’s hands and moved away from him, the skirt of her dress swirling gently around her. Sherlock grabbed her arm, bringing her around to face him, his hand cupped her face to get her to look at him. He smiled.

“You do look like a princess.” He wiped the tears from her face. “A watery princess, but still a princess.” He bent down and kissed her forehead.

“Does your invite include a plus one?” Molly nodded.

Sherlock grinned, spinning her around to face away from him, he deftly did her zip back up.

“Go and do your make up. I’ve got a few calls to make.” Sherlock was already tapping on his phone.

“What? Why?” Molly gasped. Sherlock stopped texting and then bowed down slightly.

“Molly, would you honour me by allowing me to escort you to Bart’s Christmas Dinner and Dance Ball?”

“B-but why? You don’t have to do that!”

“Molly.” Sherlock rumbled his voice even lower. “Let me make that Christmas up to you. I apologise for hurting you but it was down to jealousy. Every day I see you, I fall more in love with you. Please let me take you?”

Molly stared at him in amazement.

“O-okay.” 

“Good.” Sherlock briskly rubbed his hands. “I’ve got Mrs Hudson bringing over my best suit. It won’t take me 5 mins to get ready and then we can go.”

“But we’ll be late”. Molly objected.

“Everyone knows that the Belle of the Ball arrives late, Molly.” Sherlock grinned. Molly turned to go into the bathroom, still a bit dazed by it all.

“Molly?” Sherlock grabbed her arm again and she turned towards him. His gaze swept over her and his hands came up to cradle her face.

“I meant it, I do love you, Molly Hooper.” Molly smiled as Sherlock gently kissed her.


End file.
